


Five Sentence Fics

by saintnoname



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Cooking, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Grief, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Snuggling, canon character "death"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five sentence fics for various fandoms and pairings, each inspired by a word randomly chosen from the dictionary.  Yeah, sometimes I feel experimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry/Owen (Jurrasic World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry/Owen - damn

The first time Owen heard Barry curse, it took him by surprise.  Their new assistant, Eugene, had tripped and dumped an entire bucket of rats into the raptor enclosure.  

“Damn it, Eugene,” Barry yelled.

Owen raised his brows, surprisingly turned on by hearing that word from someone who was usually so gentle and polite (even if it was at poor Eugene’s expense).

After that, Owen learned never to expect anything of Barry, because there was no telling what expectation the man would shatter next.


	2. Dottie/Peggy (Agent Carter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carterwood - Cigarette

Dottie hadn’t struck Peggy as the smoking type.  She seemed too innocent, too pure.

So when Peggy caught the young woman smoking behind their apartment building, she kept her distance, not letting her presence be known, watching in quiet fascination.

In retrospect, that should have been her first clue that Dottie wasn’t what she seemed.  But at the time, Peggy had been too distracted by gorgeous red lips wrapped around a white stick.


	3. Pepper/Tony (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepperony - destroy

Tony destroying most of his Iron Man suits changed everything.  Tony being rid of his arc reactor changed everything.  Pepper knew Tony wouldn’t give up being Iron Man altogether, and she wouldn’t want him to, despite the danger it put them both in. He loved it too much, and it was too big a part of him.  But his getting rid of (or at least thinning out) relics of his past was a sign he was starting to move on from his trauma, and that was good.


	4. Scarlet Witch/Vision (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet Vision - capitalize

They only didn’t have much time alone together before the rest of the Avengers arrived, and they decided to make the most of their private time.  Wanda took Vision’s hand in hers, leaning against the android.  

“Where do you suppose we’ll be going today?” Wanda asked.  

“We’ll have to wait for Black Widow and the Captain to tell us,” Vision answered. 

 They kissed briefly, then continued cuddling until the others began to arrive.


	5. Natasha/Steve (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romanogers - umbrella

Natasha didn’t mind walking in the rain.  In fact, she loved it.  But when Steve opened an umbrella as soon as they got outside, Natasha moved to stand under it with him.  And if she stood a little closer to him than necessary?  Well, what harm would it do?


	6. Jane/Thor (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fosterson - stock

“The base of any good soup is its stock,” Jane explained.  She wasn’t much of a chef, but she could make a killer soup.  Even that was more than Thor could do, since he’d grown up royalty with cooks preparing all his food.  “You can actually hold onto and freeze onion peels, carrot peelings, and leftover celery to make a stock.”  Thor just looked at her like the sun was shining out of her ass.


	7. Steve/Sharon (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staron - tweet

“Let me show you what a twitter search for your name yields so you’ll see how ridiculous his request was.” Sharon typed “Steve Rogers” into twitter’s search bar and hit enter, and Steve’s eyes went wide when he saw the results.

“Oh, wow,” Steve commented. “People are really into the idea of Tony and me being a couple.”

With a grave nod, Sharon replied, “You can see how that might have made Sitwell rethink his request to know if people posted any tweets about you.”


	8. Steve/Peggy (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steggy - pumpkin

“You do know the origins of Jack-‘o-Lanterns, don’t you?’ Peggy asked as she and Steve each worked on carving their own Jack-‘o-Lantern.

“No, actually,” Steve replied, looking over at Peggy.

“Jack-‘o-Lanterns were originally used to ward off evil spirits.”

Steve worked in silence for a moment before saying, “Wow, that’s kind of morbid.”

Peggy shot him a glance, pointing out, “I didn’t say it was a happy story.”


	9. Bobbi/Simmons (Agents of SHIELD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmorse - contented

It had been a long time since Jemma had been this happy.  It had been a log time since Jemma had  _liked_ someone this much.  As she lay back against the tall, blonde woman, with Bobbi's long arms around her, she couldn't help but smile.

"What's got you smiling?" Bobbi asked teasingly with a smile of her own.

"Nothing," Jemma said, shaking her head before adding, "Just you."


	10. Peggy/Steve/Howard (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy/Steve/Howard - microsecond

Everything can change in a microsecond.  Peggy and Howard learned that when they lost Steve.

At first when she lost Steve’s transmission, Peggy could only sit there in her own grief, crying quietly.  Then she came to her senses and called Howard in, remembering she was not alone and they could try to comfort each other.  

The two held each other and cried for the next couple hours.


End file.
